Until We Reach Forever
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: After Starfire goes back through the portal, when happened to the Titans? Here is my own verson of outcome in "How Long Is Forever" RobStar, BBRae, CyBee CONTAINS SOME OCS


I need breaks from my old stories. I wrote them a year ago and forgot most of the plot lines. I don't even know where I was going at with my RobStar fic. I think I am going to give it up for adoption. I'm sorry to all of the people hoping for more of it, but I'm still debating on whether or not I should just take it down or give it away. My BBRae fic is either going to be taken down, rewritten, or given up for adoption. I think I may take it down and just start it from scratch. This may take a while, so please, even though I love it when people review, don't just put "update." It gets on my nerves. -_-

Also, I'm sorry for those who love sexual themes, but my BBRae story will be rated down to T. I'm taking out a scene that I had in mind because if just makes me feel uncomfortable.

Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers and followers. You guys helped me in my writing a lot. This is for you. :)

Disclaimer: I'm just a teen girl with an overprotective father. Doesn't sound like the owner of Teen Titans if you ask me.

* * *

I just stood there. This was the second time in my life I saw her leave me in that circle of light. The second time she would leave me to get to another time period. Even when I couldn't see her anymore, just the light, I kept staring.

When the light vanished the four of us just looked at each other. Old feeling returning, we tried to think of what to say. If only she was still here, we would have something to converse about.

"Dudes, are things going to..." Beast Boy stopped midsentence, his question answered for him.

The room around us started changing. It felt as if we were moving, yet we were all standing still. Swirls of color surrounded us. Pieces of furnature shifting, and splitting, and even disapearing or appearing. Suddenly a blinding flash took over the room causing us to close our eyes. Slowly we opened our eyes and were all taken back.

We were standing back in Titans Tower, yet it wasn't the same tower I remembered. It was more modern than it was thirty years ago. There were different magizines and books on the coffee table. The rounded couch was farther away from the window. There were three comfy chairs and five new beanbag chairs. In one corner of the room there was a pile of... Baby toys?

"Dad?" We all turned around and standing in the doorway was a man who looked like a mix of Raven and Beast Boy. In his arms was a baby, about a year old. And next to him was a young woman, maybe nineteen, looked so familiar, yet her hair was black like mine.

"What are you doing up so late?" the young woman said to me. "After your bussiness trip to Gotham I'm sure you'd want to be in bed right now."

She walked up to me and gave me a quick hug. After she hugged me she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I glanced up and saw a woman, about fourty-four or fourty-five, stand in the doorway and smiling at me. She had red hair and green eyes that could light up the whole universe. Starfire. Just seeing her almost wiped out all my memories and brought back new ones. I knew who this girl was, who the man was, and who the baby was. I had memories of Tokyo, Starifre and I kissing. And then we said we'd always be in love. Our wedding night. So many memories flooded by, making me know I had no use of those memories I had before. All of this happened the instant I looked at my lovely wife.

"Now, Mar'i, I believe you are the one up way too late. It's already one in morning and we're treating all of you to breakfast at nine."

Mar'i just nodded and smiles, then walked to her husband and daughter, Mori'ah. "Night mom," Mar'i kissed Star on the cheek.

"G'night, Kori," Dominic, Mar'i's husband said.

"Goodnight you three."

When they left Starfire looked at me with a knowing smile. Slowly she walked down the four steps to where we were standing. The four of us, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and I just stood there in silence. "Richard, are you not tired from our trip? Remember, we are leaving the tower eight thirty."

I was the first one of us to react. "Starfire, I... Yeah, you could say I'm tired." I pulled my wife in for a hug. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

"Yes, Richard, I do know. I only just remembered today," Kori whispered into my ear. She pulled away and smiled at me with so much warmth I swore a blanket must've been wrapped around my shoulders.

We turned to our friends, though I had to do a double take. We were all wearing casual clothes. Raven was a content fourty-six year old woman with long violet hair in a french braid. Cyborg was no longer a cyborg, at least he didn't look it or feel it. We only knew when he knocked hard on his chest that he was not a full human. We figured out it was his ring. His wrinkles were not as deep as they were just minutes before. But the biggest change - without the help of a ring - was Beast Boy. He was no longer puggy. Instead he was standing to his full height - which was just under my own, toned, and his hair was even back, hardly thinning at the temples. He looked a lot better than he had earlier today. I was the only one who hadn't physically changed, besides my outfit. Yet with my lovely wife by my side, I knew that I mentally and emotionally had. I no long felt as hard or sad. A gap was filled in my heart.

I held Starfire's hand as we all just looked at each other. We were all noticing the little changes about ourselves. Raven's body language had changed since we got back to the tower. Cyborg's clothes didn't stick out in any odd ways. Beast Boy once again happy, yet he looked smarter and a bit more serious than he did thirty years before.

"Well, I'm going to see if Astrid keeps some herbal tea in the pantry," Raven said walking into the kitchen. Beast Boy walked up to her and loosely put his arm around her waist.

Now, if Beast Boy tried to pull this while we were still teens he wouldn't be alive to even say sorry. Right now, though, Raven slightly leaned into the man as if this was normal. Cyborg and I looked at each other in confusion and then back at the couple. We then saw that on Beast Boy's left hand was a gold wedding band. We then noticed that on Raven's left ring finger was a simple yet beautiful wedding ring of her own.

I could tell what Cyborg - besides _what the heck _or_ who is Astrid _- was _alright Beast Boy got himself a wife._ So this just left Cyborg. Was he married? Who was the lucky lady? As if on cue the sliding doors parted. "Sparky, you need to put your son to bed."

We turned to see Bumble Bee standing in the doorway with a ten year old boy by her side. "Mark is refusing to go to bed unless you tell him another story about the Titans and say good night."

"C'mon dad! Last night you promised to tell me about Tokyo. You said I was too young to hear some parts of it before," the boy, Mark, said to Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckled to himself. "Night Dick, night Kori. I'll see you guys in the morning." He then went up to his family. This answered my unspoken question about if Cy could have kids or not.

"Goodnight, Victor. Goodnight Karen. I hope you enjoy the story and have the sweet dreams, Marcus," Starfire said to the family of three. Without noticing she gave my hand a squeeze, which I returned. She looked at me and smiled. "Should we stay up a little longer, Richard?"

I just smiled at her for a few seconds. I felt myself forgetting what happened yesterday without Starfire in my life. All I could remember was my life with her in it. "Yeah," I said. "I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep if we don't."

We walked over to the kitchen, which Beast Boy and Raven had left to go sit on the couch. While in the kitchen we got ourselves some fruit, including some of Mar'i Starfire's zorkaberries, and some coffee. After getting our snack we sat down next to the Logans. After a few moments of silence and staring at each other we just smiled. We knew that we had quite a way until we reached forever.

* * *

Yes, I just had to make my own. I think that every Teen Titans fan want to know. I decided to put three of my OCs in here. (Dominic, Mori'ah, and Mark) In case you're wondering, Mar'i and Dominic got pregnant when they were 17 (Mar'i) and 18 (Dominic). Mar'i was 18 when Mori'ah was born. Dick wasn't happy that his daughter got pregnant before marriage, but the young could got married a month after Mar'i turned 18. Once Mori'ah (or Mori for short) was born Dick became softer on his daughter and his son inlaw. Yep, this is my head canon. I don't care what you say. xD

Who is Dominic? Best Boy and Raven's son, of course! Yes, I did have to. =P


End file.
